Tricking HermioneImpossible!
by Magical Romance
Summary: George tries to get Hermione to try a candy that is a prank. It fails and he tries a differeny approach that leads to something new... George/Hermione fluff


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in this story.**

**I don't know if I am satisfied with this story or not. Please review and tell me what you think. I might add on to it or make a sequel if you want and I get enough feedback. Thankyou :]**

It was a cold day in the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione was sitting on a couch in front of the fireplace studying for a Defense Against the Dark Arts exam. Harry and Ron had left her opting for a snowball battle rather than study in hopes that they atleast wouldn't fail the exam tomorrow. She sighed to herself. No matter how much she tried to get them to focus on their schoolwork it seemed to go nowhere.

She was just about to stop studying and start on her essay for Transfiguration when she was interrupted by a loud bang that jarred a table that a bunch of 1st years were working at making them scurry away. She rolled her eyes. 'What are they up to now?' she thought to herself knowing it had to have been Fred and George that caused the distraction. After looking around for a few seconds and seeing nothing she went back to her essay only to have George jump up in front of her holding a piece of candy with purple and pink stripes.

"Hey Hermione!" he shouted.

"Hey George. What have you and Fred come up with now?"

"Nothing….wanna try this piece of candy?" he asked innocently.

"Honestly, George , do you think I'm completely stupid? I'm NOT trying that candy." She looked at him incredulously while crossing her arms.

He sighed. He never could trick Hermione into trying anything him and George made. It was next to impossible. She was to smart for even them, who were known by everyone as the kings of pranks and jokes, to outwit. He just couldn't understand it. They had tricked Dumbledore for Merlin's sake! He was one of the greatest wizards known in history and they couldn't even trick a young teenage witch. What was the world of pranks coming to?

As if reading his mind she sighed. "George if you really wanted to get me to try something you might want to try a different approach other than playing a prank in front of my face and then asking me." She laughed as his face went from frustration to a look as if he just solved the muggle contraption called a Rubix Cube. Before she could say anything else though he had jumped up and left leaving her to her studies. 'Finally,' she thought to herself and with that she got to work.

The next day in the Great Hall, Hermione was sitting with Ron and Harry trying once again to talk them into actually doing some of their homework before the last minute. Yet again she was failing miserably. She was just about to throw her fork down and leave out of frustration when the owls came in delivering the students mail and one dropped down in front of her with a letter tied to its leg. She took the note of its leg and read it to herself.

Hermione,

I have been watching you and have noticed many things about you. You study a lot and laugh at random things. I love the way your eyes sparkle and you hair catches the light. You are perfect for me and I would love to meet you. Meet me at the big rock by the lake this afternoon.

Signed, yours.

Blushing she looked at the letter trying to find any sign of who could have sent it. After finding nothing she stuffed it in her robes and stood up from the table stammering something about having to go to the loo and ran off. She tried to think of who it could be, Ron, Harry, even worse Malfoy? She wasn't that popular with boys and couldn't think of anyone else who would notice her at all, but it couldn't be them!

All through classes for the rest of the day she couldn't concentrate on any of her teachers lectures or studying. Her mind kept straying back to who her secret admirer could be. It just seemed so surreal. Something that could never happen to her, at least not in real life, a dream maybe but not reality. She thought about every single boy she had encountered in the past few weeks, examining everything they said and did around her or to her. She shook her head trying to get rid of the thoughts. 'This is silly ,' she thought, 'one boy writes me a note that he likes me and I go totally insane. I can't even focus on my work.' She sighed frustrated with herself and tried to focus again. As soon as she finally got concentrated on what Snape was saying he said class was dismissed. She got up slowly and then realized Potions was the last class of the day.

Excited, she ran out of the class and up to the Girl's Dorms to put her books down before dashing down to the Great Lake. She looked around for a few minutes before seeing a strikingly familiar red head. It couldn't be though. She had known him for awhile and he couldn't be her secret admirer. She shyly walked towards him as he suddenly turned around.

"Hermione!" he said smiling.

"George? You're the one who wrote me the letter?" she asked confused.

"Yah," he smiled sheepishly. "I was hoping you wouldn't ignore it."

"But…you…you're," she stuttered.

"Well I know it's sudden and all but I brought you some chocolates," he smiled.

"George Weasley! This has to be one of the cruelest jokes-" she got cut off by him pressing his lips to hers. She felt a warmth spread to her as their lips moved against each other slowly.

As he pulled away they both smiled at each other and George rested his forehead on hers. "So you weren't lying when you said you liked me?" she asked quietly.

"No, I just figured why not try to get you try something while I was at it," he laughed. "You really are impossible you know?"

"I know," she laughed, "but you got me don't you?"

"Do I?" he asked slightly questioning but teasing at the same time.

"Yes you do," and with that she leaned up and kissed him again.

They broke the kiss a few seconds later and smiling George said, "Just wait 'til everyone finds out." With that they both started laughing and fell to the ground in each other's arms and laid there smiling and being completely content.


End file.
